Freeze Out
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: [Complete] Another field trip goes wrong when Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina get stuck with a broken down van in a blizzard! Sequel to The Elevator Game. Deleted Scene included.
1. Punishment

What's up? You've reached the sequel to The Elevator Game!

Here's a little sneak peek! The pattern to this story is the same to the prequel, meaning the chapters will be; chapter one (basically a prologue, in third person), Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Tucker, Sam, Danny (all in first person), and then the end chapter which switches back to third person. All of these characters are in their sophomore year, Danny is the only sixteen year old. They look the same. Another field trip gone wrong. And this time, someone really gets hurt.

And now, I present you with FREEZE OUT!

Chapter One

Punishment

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny shouted. He felt like standing up, but his legs wouldn't obey, and neither would his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from snapping on the principal.

"Danny, this has got to stop, and punishing you is the only idea I have in getting you to stop. It's one simple thing," Mr. Lancer said.

"But why that?" he asked.

"Because it's up to me, not you. I could call your parents. Would you prefer that?" he asked.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No," he said quietly.

"I didn't think so," Lancer said. The bald head principal rubbed his eyes, a migraine pestering him already. "Look, Danny…" he began more gentler. "It's just, I don't understand why you keep skipping class. You aren't doing drugs are you?"

"No, no," he assured him. He felt like laughing, but it wasn't a good time to.

"Then what is it?"

"I've just been busy," he replied after a couple of minutes. He stared out the window, refusing to meet Lancer's green eyes, already aware of what they would show within the iris.

"That is not a good enough excuse," he said. He didn't say anything and Lancer sighed again. "Look. The sophomore field trip is tomorrow. All you have to do is drive the van with our lunches, equipment, and the extra students." Danny made a face the opposite direction, staring out the office window. "I have agreed on one thing that you'll discover soon enough that I think you might like."

"What's that?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"You'll find out," he said. "Now, we should be ready to go soon." He dug into his desk. "The van is parked behind the bus, here are the keys. Everything is already in there except for the extra students. Dash Baxter, Kwan Cho, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Grey, Star Bradye, and Donna Tonam."

"Two straight hours with all of them?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Duslin is fairly far away from Amity Park. But as long as you follow the bus, you should have no problem, and we'll be there in no time."

"That's easy for you to say," he muttered.

"Danny, I don't care for your attitude," Lancer said. "Detention isn't working; I just don't know what to do with you anymore. I could expel you, but I don't think you want that, do you?"

"No," he said fast.

"Well, this is a simple task. Don't think of it as punishment," he said. "You'll get by easier. Besides, I doubt any of them will mess with you."

_Sure…._

……………..

Danny ran a hand through his hair and stuck the key inside the door lock, looking around absentmindedly. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into this.

He opened the door and squeezed into the seat, his thoughts overwhelming him.

He'd been stuck with Dash, Valerie, and Paulina before…unfortunately in an elevator his freshman year. They'd nearly gotten killed, most especially Dash, who'd slipped off the top of the elevator when they'd tried to escape. Danny had helped him climb back up, risking his own life, but in the end, they'd gotten out, safe and sound.

No he'd have to go through it all again. This time there wasn't a life or death situation, but this time he didn't have Tucker or Sam with him, and three additions.

He sighed and slammed the door, brushing snow off his hair, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of the van.

"Hi," said a voice.

Danny jumped in surprise against the car door and heard a familiar laugh beside him. Amethyst eyes danced with amusement.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Sam Manson asked. "I was here the whole time."

"Jesus Sam," he whispered.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Yeah. And not that I'm not totally ungrateful that you're here, but _how are _you here?" he asked, sliding back into the seat properly.

"Lancer thought you might need a friend," she said. "Of course, this is more than that, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah…oh, here we go," he said, seeing the clock hit nine o'clock.

Sam watched as the doorway out of the school flooded with students going out; all sophomores. "Are you ready?"

"No, not—"

She leaned over and gave him a fast kiss. "Ready now?"

"Maybe…" he challenged.

She kissed him again, laughing.

"I don't know yet…"

Laughing hard, they both met in the middle in a sweet kiss, and stayed there until—

The passenger side door opened. Sam looked around to see Valerie Gray's green eyes peering up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Val asked her.

"Lancer said I could come along," Sam replied calmly.

"Oh. Okay then," she said, her eyes proving that she didn't believe her. But she closed the door and opened the side sliding one, climbing into the last seat from the back.

"I can't believe them," she grumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked sincerely.

"I can't stand those jocks or stupid blonde preppy snobs anymore!" she replied angrily. She placed her chin on the seat in front of her. "How do you guys put up with all of them?"

"I woke up to the real life," Danny replied.

"I hate jocks especially—" She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn it. Speak of the devil."

Dash Baxter and Kwan Cho walked up towards them. Dash looked cheerful, but Kwan didn't look too thrilled.

"Oh, look. It's the male version of the DoubleMint twins. God, sometimes I swear they're gay," she said very seriously.

Both Danny and Sam burst into laughter as the sliding door opened. Dash stared into the van, taking a look around.

"Ooh, we could have fun with this," he said to Kwan. Danny snorted, his humorous side disappearing fast.

"Actually, Dash, I really don't feel good," the Chinese football player said. "I'll be right back." He walked back towards the school.

"He did look kind of green," Sam said, cringing.

"Ho come you get the front seat?" Dash asked, taking the seat right behind Danny.

"Because she's my girlfriend," he said. Sam smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I get it," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"For once you really do?" Sam asked. "Oh my god, it's a miracle."

Valerie tried to keep herself from laughing, but couldn't pull it off. Dash gave her a deadly look. The door slid open right then and Mr. Lancer looked in.

"Everyone here? Paulina?"

"Right here," said an accented voice. Paulina Sanchez stepped up beside him. "But where is Star? And Donna?"

"Donna is on the bus; Star's mother called her in sick a few minutes ago," he said. "So it looks like it's just you five."

"And Kwan?" Dash asked.

"He's going home sick," he replied.

Paulina looked inside and her eyes narrowed. "Let's get this over with." She climbed in and sat in the seat in the middle of Valerie and Dash.

"Okay then. If you're all set, we'll see you in two hours," Lancer said, giving them a smile. He closed the door and beat the top of it. Then he walked away and onto the bus parked in front of them.

Danny started the engine as a puff of black smoke came from the exhaust of the bus. Fifteen minutes passed as they went along and no one said a word. It was only when they came out of Amity Park did someone finally say something.

"How is it you drive?" Dash asked.

"It's called I press the gas pedal and drive," he said. "Steering is usually involved too."

"Plus the fact that he was born sixteen years ago helps too," Sam added.

"Whatever. I meant, how come you're driving us?" he corrected with annoyance.

"Isn't it supposed to snow?" Paulina asked, interrupting.

"Paulina, see those little white flakes outside? That's called snow," Sam said. She pointed outside the windshield. The sky outside was gray-white and snow was still falling. As they traveled, it started to fall heavier.

"Don't start with me _puta_," Paulina warned.

"What did you just call me?" Sam demanded, twisting around.

"Both of you shut up," Valerie pleaded.

"Tell me I'm not going to have to deal with this again," said a voice.

Valerie screamed and Danny jumped because of it, resulting in the van swerving towards the ditch. He steered the other direction and pressed slowly down on the brakes, steadying it onto the shoulder. He stopped and turned around, turning the engine off.

"Everyone okay?" he asked, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

"Fine," Paulina grumbled.

"Nice driving. You know, good drivers usually pay attention to what they're doing," Dash snapped.

"That was my fault," Valerie said.

"Why did you scream?" Danny asked.

"Tucker, come on out," Sam shouted suddenly.

"She screamed because of me," said the same voice from earlier. A red beret popped out from the area in the back and Tucker Foley climbed over the seat to sit next to Valerie.

"How did you get in here?" Paulina asked.

"I climbed in," he replied, smiling.

"Enough sarcasm. It's getting on my last nerve," Valerie said.

"Can we go now?" Dash asked.

Danny sighed and looked up. "Oh….shit."

Sam followed his gaze. "Where's the bus?" she asked.

"Oh, my god," Paulina gasped.

Snow was falling fast and the windshield was halfway covered. He pounded on the glass, but it didn't help.

"At least this isn't a highway," she said.

"I still have no idea where we are," he admitted. "We've traveled at least twenty miles."

"So we're lost?" Valerie asked.

Danny didn't answer. "We can probably catch up. This road led straight on I think," he said hopefully.

He turned the key and nothing happened. The engine had died. And they were stuck…once again.

…………………………….

Ha ha. But you all knew that was bound to happen. So, so far it's:

Danny vs. Dash, Paulina vs. Sam. Valerie's getting a little nicer, but a few times she'll side with the "populars." Tucker's stowaway is described more next chapter.

Next Chapters: The plot has started, but there's a new twist. This time, someone seriously gets hurt, and it will happen next chapter. Also, since most of you loved the flashback, I'm including three this time. One for all of the girls. (Duh, Valerie, Paulina, and Sam). Coming soon, is chapter two, Valerie. I've already given you a lot of sneak peeks, so there are none. Please R&R! And please answer to the first note.

Lateraina Wolf


	2. Valerie

Yay! It looks like I can update sometimes. Chapter two is here, and I love my reviewers!

Fubukis-wraph, Ghoster14, Direamia, A.Nonymous, Wiggle Lizard, JK rules, Dannysgf08 x2, TaijiyaSango2498, They-Call-Me-Orange, Ames, DannyandSam4life, WiltedrOes, Grey Raven North, purrbaby101, wishing 4 rain, PhantomAL, bluish black dolphin, DannyPhantomLover, Penguin, Via, cakreut12, outlawarcher, YumiHallo, Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet, Faith's Melody, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl, Rainstorm Amaya, Unlikely-to-bear-it

Fantastic Bouncy Girl: Danny says he wants to be an astronaut in Episode 1: Mystery Meat (It's actually the first words you hear from him). And usually sophomores change from fifteen years old to sixteen when they're sophomores. At least they do at my school. Thanks for your review!

For all of you who asked/requested: I am sorry for all of the language and content I use. I honestly don't think about it when I write and I get carried away sometimes. So, this story, I am trying to keep it nicer. None of my characters will ever use the 'f word, so you won't have to worry about that. But I will warn you now, there is another smackdown between Paulina and Sam, and there is a small cuss word in that one. Other than that, the rest of the chapters will be with less profanity.

So, on to chapter two!

Disclaimer that I always forget to add: I don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.

Chapter Two

Valerie

"Oh, no," I heard someone say. It was Danny's voice and I grimaced to hear a slight panic to his tone. The car engine made a sickening noise.

"What's wrong?" Paulina asked, sitting up straight.

"How come it won't start?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Turn the ignition key moron," Dash snapped.

"Yeah, cause I haven't tried that," Danny retorted angrily, turning the key. The van made a whining noise but didn't start.

"So not only did you get us lost, but you screwed up the engine too?" Paulina said, her face worried.

"I didn't get us lost," Danny declared.

"No, that's right, you just lost the bus," I said.

"You try seeing through that," he yelled, pointing outside the window. Snow falling out there made a literal wall. I guess he had a point. But still, the point that I was stuck here with them again still annoyed me.

"So we're stuck here?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to get out and push?" Sam asked, looking back from the passenger seat.

"If you haven't noticed, I didn't ask your opinion," he snapped back..

"You don't need to ask, she gives it anyway," Paulina added.

"Shut up!" Tucker yelled. He was sitting next to me. Quite honestly, he'd scared the crap out of me. I didn't know that he had been there the whole time. He'd remained quiet….for once.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "We can't just sit here…together….alone…like we did last year, because I am so not doing that."

"What do you suppose we do?" Sam snapped. "The engine doesn't work. You can't hardly drive, let alone see. We have no idea where we are. And we're probably going to be stuck here for a while."

"If I wanted a commentary, I would have bought your book," I said, letting my anger get the better of me. It was just sometimes…she just annoyed me.

"Okay…okay…let's just chill….." Tucker said, leaning onto the seat next to me.

"What, let me guess. You want to play truth or dare again?" Paulina asked, sitting sulkily.

"If anybody gives him the same dare…(cough) as someone did last time, I am going to punch something," Danny warned.

"Oh, you didn't like Tucker running around—" I began, actually laughing.

"Stop right there! I cannot handle these visuals!" Paulina said.

"What exactly are you visualizing?" Dash asked.

"Ewww! That is not what I meant!" she said, slapping him flirtatiously and giggling. Everyone laughed, then realized how indifferent we were.

"So…"

"What are we really supposed to do?" Paulina asked.

"Can you guys just hang on a second?" Tucker asked, digging around in his pocket. He brought out a small silver cell phone and I sighed with relief.

"The Techno-Geek's taking care of it," Dash said.

"You brought a phone?" I asked. "Do you always carry that kind of stuff everywhere?"

"Yes," both Sam and Danny replied for him. I watched Danny tap nervously on the steering wheel and he kept looking out the windshield every once in a while.

"I don't go anywhere without it after what happened last year," he said. He pressed a couple of buttons, then put it to his ear.

"At least we'll get out of here," she said, brushing her long black hair away from her tan face. She stared at her fingernails again and I was actually starting to get annoyed with her too. Were her nails really more important than everything else?

"Shh!" Tucker hissed. He brought the phone down from his ear and looked at it, an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Hold on," he said. He pressed down a few more buttons, the same pattern he had before and held it up to his ear again. He brought it down again and swallowed. "There's no signal."

Sam sighed. "Great."

"Well, we can't just sit here. Danny, didn't you take that Auto Body Shop Class last quarter?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah," he answered. For some odd reason, I couldn't imagine Danny Fenton in that kind of class. He didn't look too happy for a moment and I wondered if he'd been forced to take the class.

"So why don't you get out there and see what the heck's wrong?" Dash suggested.

"Because, I only took Auto Shop I. They only showed you the main parts of the car and what they do. If there's something wrong, I have no clue whatsoever how to fix it," he retorted.

"You could still see what's wrong," Dash continued.

"What is the point in going out there without being able to fix it?" he asked. I suddenly saw his eyes glow a vivid green…unlike his normal blue color.

I knew why of course. Danny Fenton was a ghost kid. He could change into a silver-white haired kid with a strange outfit and green eyes, and he had powers. I also knew that Tucker and Sam knew, because they were his best friends. I'd figured it out last year with our elevator incident. But I'd promised to keep his little secret. Considering he hadn't done anything lately to tick me off or prove me that he was evil.

Sam elbowed him and he turned back around, holding his hand over his eyes.

"What was that?" Dash asked.

"I have something in my eye," he replied calmly.

"Not that stupid, why did she just elbow you? I thought you were supposed to be boyfriend-girlfriend," Paulina said.

"Don't call him stupid," Sam said.

"Please, don't start. Let's just avoid all confrontations," I said.

"How did you two get together anyway?" Dash asked.

"Last year," she replied, smiling.

"I didn't ask when, I asked how," he snapped.

I needed to end this quickly. I was not going to have another fight between them all. It was always Danny vs. Dash and Paulina vs. Sam. Tucker and I got the flames afterwards, trying to be the peacekeepers.

"I still remember when they got caught kissing under the monkey bars in first grade," I said suddenly. Sam laughed.

"Yeah...me too."

…………………………………

_"Hey, Tucker. Look over there!" I heard the girl yell. I watched, swinging a couple feet away from them on one of the newer swings the school provided._

_He fell for it and the stole the chance to take the hand of one of her black haired friends and lead him over towards the metal monkey bars._

_"Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked. I stopped swinging, watching them. _

_"No, girls have cooties," he said._

_"We do not. But my mommy let me watch this movie the other day and they were doing something called kissing. And she and daddy do it all the time. It's where-"_

_"I know what kissing is. My mom and dad do it all the time." He twirled his finger around his ear. "They're crazy."_

_"But don't you want to try it?" she asked._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe we will know why they like doing it. Maybe it's gross like they say."_

_"I don't know…" he said nervously._

_"Oh, come on. Just once."_

_"Okay."_

_They both leaned forward and kissed and I watched as someone walked towards them. I recognized his no-hair head. He cleared his throat and pulled them away from each other._

_"Sam…Danny, this is not a good influence on the other students," he said._

_"What's an in-flu..whatever you said," Danny asked._

_"Influence," Sam said for him excitedly._

_"Yeah, that," he agreed._

_"Now, I know that you two will probably get together later…when you're older of course, but right now, you're just a bit younger. Can I trust you to keep playing without—"_

_"Can we go now?" Danny asked, tugging his arm away from the teacher's grip._

_"Yes…go," he said._

_They rushed off together and back to Tucker. I shook my head and started swinging again._

…………………………………

When I finished, even Paulina had a slight smile on her face. Tucker was in a fit of hysterical laughter, and Sam and Danny were sharing a grin.

"Man, that was freaking funny," Tucker said. "That whole time, I kept looking for that plane you said you saw."

I laughed. "You actually fell for it?"

"Yeah. Lancer ruins all the fun," he said.

"Oh, you're just angry because you got suspended for three days for—"

"Can we please not talk about that?" he asked, his eyes wide. "I did the dare, didn't I?"

"Now, that was hilarious," Sam said.

While the others were laughing and chatted quietly, I noticed Danny and Paulina were the only ones not really participating. Danny looked rather panicked; of course, that was reasonable, since he'd probably be blamed for this. And Paulina was watching Danny, an odd expression on her face that I'd seen her put on a fair few times.

"I never knew that you were so shy," she said.

"What?" Sam asked, her attention back to everything else.

"Nothing," she whispered.

Sam's piercing purple eyes gave Paulina a suspicious look, but then returned to watch Danny. "So…" she said, tapping her fingers together.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I'm just angry that we're here…again," I said sincerely, pulling my hair back.

"It's okay," she said.

"I just want to get out of here and actually participate on the field trip," I added. You know, considering I'd missed the last one.

"We could, if someone would go see what's wrong," Dash said.

I saw Danny's blue eyes flare with anger in the rearview mirror, but they didn't change colors. "Fine." He took off his seatbelt and opened the door. He stepped out and a blast of icy air flowed inside until he slammed it hard.

"What is your problem?" Sam asked. "You are such a… I can't believe after what happened last year you still treat him like hell."

"You don't even know what happened," he said.

"He saved your life. You should be grateful," she replied.

"For what? One good deed doesn't mean I have to treat him like a king," Dash said.

"Ugh. I can't believe you," she said. I actually agreed with her. Dash should be more grateful. I would have been.

"It's terrible outside. I can't even see the hood," Paulina said, peering outside. "What—"

She stopped and we all heard a squeal before a loud thud. And then silence.

"What was that?" Tucker asked, sitting up straight.

There was another squeal the sounded oddly similar to tires swerving.

"Danny," Sam gasped. She crawled over to the driver's side and opened the door. I followed her, moving past Dash and Paulina carefully. She stepped out and my hair flew all over in my face as well as a bunch of snow as I came out too.

"Danny?" Sam shouted.

Silence. She felt along the car, holding her hand in front of her face to block the snow.

"Danny?" she called again.

Silence again. The hood was still up, but Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Danny?" I tried. Cautiously, I started walking out towards the road. "I'll look over—" I stopped as I almost tripped over something. Looking down, I screamed.

The thing I had tripped over was Danny. Lying unconscious on the ground, a trickle of blood running down the side of his head.

…………………………….

No, Danny is not dead. I can't kill him off in a humor story. But what happened to him is described more in the next chapter and then even more in his chapter (if that gives you enough hint that he's not too badly injured). Basically, he was hit by a car, not a ghost attack.

And the rest of the story; Paulina might have a slight attraction to Danny suddenly?... Sam's not going to give her that chance, but Paulina's going to put up a fight. Dash is a total jerk. Valerie's being nicer. How did you like my flashback? Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Dash

Hello! Chapter three of Freeze Out is finally here. You all hate me for the last cliffhanger, especially since you all expected one of the populars to get hurt….but no, my mind works a little differently because I have a special plan for Danny in this chapter and the following. You'll start to notice at the end of this chapter, and then it's explained next chapter. This chapter is slightly shorter, and I apologize. But I'm hoping to make up for it soon.

For those of you who asked, I know I said that Tucker's sneak away would be described more in the last chapter, but I forgot and now the plot's getting weirder, so I'm just going to add it in his chapter.

Now, are you ready for some ultimate humor? It starts near the middle of this chapter. And the best part? You won't know what's really going on until the next chapter, which might I add is actually finished. But once again, I'm going to be evil and make you wait a couple more days.

Thanks to my reviewers!

I love all my reviewers, but I got confused when I deleted the first note that I had on there, and now I can't tell who wrote me and when, etc. SO THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

It starts out a little dramatic, but I can just tell you now, Danny's okay except for his head and a couple cuts and bruises….for a while.

Chapter Three

Dash

I sat in the van, wishing I was somewhere else. On a basketball court, football field, somewhere. Anywhere but here.

Tucker kept trying to look out the window to no luck since everything looked white. Paulina sat beside me, staring at her fingernails…once again.

The next thing I knew, I heard a girl's high pitched scream.

"Was that Valerie?" Tucker asked, already opening the door.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" I asked as cold air swept into the van along with a flurry of snowflakes.

"Close the door moron, it's cold," Paulina agreed.

He appeared to be ignoring us, staring out into the blanket of snow. "Valerie? Sam?" he called. "What's going on guys?"

"Tucker, call 911!" Valerie screamed.

"My phone doesn't work, remember? What happened?"  
"Dash, Tucker, help us out here!" she said. She sound majorly panicked. I had no clue what was going on, and when I looked out… the wind stopped swirling everything around for a minute and I saw two figures, both hovered over one.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. He jumped out of the van.

My heart seemed to go two ways at once. This couldn't be happening. At least, not now… I felt the blood drain out of my face.

"Dash! Help us, please!" Valerie yelled.

I climbed out of the van and walked with difficulty towards them. The wind had started going again and I felt myself being blown about. Cautiously, I approached them.

"What happened?" I asked.

My eyes finally caught sight of Danny, lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, a large red gash across the side of his head.

"I don't know, it must have been—" Valerie stopped. She looked around at Sam. I followed her gaze and saw that the Gothic girl was shaking. She looked back. "Look, we need to get him inside the van at least, and warm him up. And then we need to use any means to get help. He needs to go to a hospital, whatever happened."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Help Tucker and carry him into the van," she said.

I nodded, reluctantly. Tucker was already near his friend's shoulders. "Dash, are you going to help or not?" It was more of a demand, than a question.

I sighed and walked over, using both hands to lift his legs off of the ground and slowly, we carried him over to the van and laid him in the front seat. Paulina had somehow managed to sit in my seat, obviously aware of what was going on all of a sudden.

"What happened?" she asked.

Tucker flipped over to the driver's seat and Valerie and Sam came in, Sam sitting protectively near him like some watch dog.

"What happened?" Paulina repeated

"We don't know," Valerie snapped. "We just found him like this. And we won't know what happened until he wakes up." I heard a ripping noise and saw her tearing off a part of her sleeve. She grabbed a handful of snowflakes from outside, and then at last, closed the door.

I had to admit, I'd never seen anyone look as terrible as Danny did. Of course, I wasn't accustomed to seeing people this injured before. Well, at least, not like that. He was pale, and a line of blood was slightly dripping down his forehead. And he was shaking uncontrollably.

Valerie clapped her hands together, the cloth from her sleeve and the snow both still inside her fists, and rubbed them against each other fast. The snow melted and a few droplets of water dripped out.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we're not going to let him bleed to death, are we?" she asked as if I were stupid. She turned to Tucker. "You're sure that your phone doesn't work?"

"I could try again—"

"Do it," she said.

"What makes you in charge all of a sudden?" I asked as Tucker nodded and brought out his cell phone.

"Because I'm the only one actually doing anything to help him. Just because he's not your friend, doesn't mean he deserves to die," she said.

"He's not going to die…is he?" Paulina asked.

"Doubt it. But we still need to get him help," she said. She leaned over towards Danny and pressed the cloth to his forehead, slowly towards his gash. She jumped when he let out a small groan and his head moved slightly, but he never woke up.

"We need to wake him up, and then when he is awake, keep him that way," she said. I remembered that she'd been taking Health III. That's why she knew all of this stuff.

"How?"

"I know a way," Paulina suddenly said. "My grandmother gave me this stuff a long time ago. It's a Mexican smelling salt. It's supposed to help people breathe and wake up people from unconsciousness." She dug around in her purse rapidly.

"Why did she give you that?" I asked.

"Because I have asthma," she said, not looking up.

I'd never known that about her before. And judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they hadn't either.

"Ah ha," she said triumphantly. She brought out a small, vial shaped object that was silver all the way around. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

"Try it. But if that reeks, we're all in trouble," Valerie warned.

She nodded and leaned over past Valerie. Sam gave her a cautious look, but decided for once that desperate times called for desperate measures. Carefully, Paulina unscrewed the lid and titled it downwards, waving it in front of his face.

His head shook automatically and he coughed, and we all watched as his green eyes fluttered open slowly.

Paulina smiled happily. "I told you it would work."

"Danny? Are you alright?" Sam asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, sure," he said hoarsely. "I like getting hit by cars."

"What?" Tucker, Valerie, and Sam said in unison. Even I was a little confused. What in the heck was he talking about?

He sat up suddenly, making both Sam and Paulina gasp. "Danny, you shouldn't be moving," Sam said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

In fact, he put a hand to his head and shook it, then smiled crookedly. "Whoa, head rush." He laughed.

"He hit his head really hard," Tucker commented, one eyebrow raised.

"That or he's totally lost it," Valerie added.

"Maybe he's delirious," Sam suggested, and odd expression on her face.

"Or maybe it's something else," Valerie said, her eyes narrowing. "Aren't Danny's eyes usually blue?" She said, turning to them. I glanced over at him and saw his eyes were green. I'd never known the difference.

Sam made a small noise with her throat. "Maybe he was—" She stopped.

"What?"

Danny raised a finger in the air and made circles with it, his green eyes watching it, turning in a circular motion as he followed it.

"I think he's lost it," Valerie said. "Danny!" He didn't look up, still messing with his finger. "Danny, hello?"  
"You know what I think?" he asked suddenly. We all stared at him, expectantly. "I think consciences makes cowards of us all."

"Where'd he get that?" I asked.

"It's Shakespeare moron," Paulina snapped. I was quite taken aback by her sudden attack, but she shrugged it off. Then she completely ignored me.

"Since when does Danny quote Shakespeare?" Tucker asked. He was his best friend, you would think he would know.

"I have no idea," Sam said. "I mean, he likes Romeo and Juliet, but, I never knew he actually read Hamlet."

"He only likes Romeo and Juliet because you two had to perform the balcony scene last year in English I," Tucker said.

"Well, I enjoyed it," she said.

"Want to shoot the birds with me?" Danny asked. He was staring at Sam.

"Okay, you need to snap out it, Danny," she said.

"Snap what?" he asked. "I used to snap pencils all the time and threw the shavings at you."

"Is he being serious?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Sam muttered. "He did all the time to me in third grade."

"Yeah, but he got you the first time it happened. She walked around all day with all of it in her hair and never noticed," Tucker said.

"Uh huh, real funny," she said.

"You know what's funny?" Danny asked.

Valerie clapped a hand to his mouth. "Okay, what is wrong with him?"

Beats me. If you asked me, he looked like he'd had too many run ins with the looney bin. His eyes were even sort of blood shot and red.

Paulina gasped. "Oh, no," she muttered.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I…I…I might have…."

……………………………….

Laughs hysterically- I love writing this! It's freaking hilarious. You think Danny's bad now, just wait until next chapter. You'll also see what Miss Paulina did. For now, I'm going to leave you with a one sentence sneak peek. Please R&R! Chapter four coming soon!

_Chapter Four- Paulina_

_I grimaced. Okay, okay, so I'd done something really bad. Mistakes happen. They happen to everyone. How could I have know? Well, I did know, but I'd forgotten. But—_

_"He's awake isn't he?"_

Ha ha. Lateraina Wolf


	4. Paulina

Hello, and welcome back. This is where it's starting to get really crazy and hilarious. Of course, you have no idea (well most of you) what's wrong with Danny, and in this chapter he's a bit more kookier. Which is why it's funny. There's not many Spanish words, but the ones I do use have translations at the bottom like last time.

So, thanks to my reviewers!

Petitio Principii, DannyPhantomLover, Lucifer, i break for ghost, abberrancy wolf, Miyo86, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, purrbaby101, LaBOBuren, Penguin, cakereut12, potter078, Faith's Melody, Ghoster 14, They-Call-Me-Orange, Desiree, Taijisango2498, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, A.Nonymous, Tazzel Quickbow, bluish black dolphin, rikagirls, PhantomAL, Unlikely-to-bear-it, PhantomAlchemist, AngelofLight, Karrinaya Broken,

Rainstorm Amaya: Can you email me? I'd love to be penpals. My email address is or you can send me an instant message at SToll15.

Have fun…..!

_Dedications:_

_To Danny, for giving me the best ideas and for being a great friend!_

_To HazelEyedChica08, for giving me a special idea!_

_To Lola, Jojo, and Penguin for giving me certain quotes and the whole "Disney radio" idea, my best friends for life._

I ADMIT TO BEING AN OBSSESIVE FANGIRL AND I DON'T CARE BECAUSE DANNY IS HOT AND FOR THE FANGIRLS LIKE ME, WON'T YOU LOVE SOME OF THESE VISUALS.

(Gotta read to find out)

Chapter Four

Paulina

"Might have what?" Sam asked.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them? A part of me screamed to lie, but if I made something up or denied it, they'd definitely figure it out….because of his…strange, _loco _behavior.

"Might have what?" Tucker asked.

"Well….it's an old Mexican remedy," I said, playing with my hair nervously.

"And?"

"Well…..usually only _chicas _are supposed to use it," I stammered.

I watched Sam's eyes widen. "And that would do what…to _him_?"

"Mess with his head," I said quietly. "Kind of makes him appear he's—"

"He looks freaking high," Dash commented.

"Oh, no," Sam gasped.

I grimaced. Okay, okay, so I'd done something really bad. Mistakes happen. They happen to everyone. How could I have known? Well, I did know, but I'd forgotten. But—

"He's awake isn't he?"

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. You gave Danny some Mexican drug?" Tucker asked. "And now he's off in La La land?"

"It wasn't that type of drug," I protested.

Danny laughed randomly and banged his head onto the side of the window several times. We all watched him curiously.

"He still manages to annoy me by doing that," Dash said.

"This is really kind of funny," Valerie said, suddenly, her lip trembling as she clearly tried not to laugh.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"He's well….kind of psychotic. We could see a whole new side to Danny Fenton we've never seen before," she said.

"No," Sam argued firmly. "How long does that crap last?"

I adjusted my jaw roughly. "Number one, it's not crap. Number two, I don't know. When I last saw someone use it, they had to sleep it off," I said angrily.

"How are we—" Valerie began.

"Have you guys ever played Freeze Out?" Danny interrupted.

I didn't really know the game, but I'd heard of it before. All the football players on our away games would try to get the cheerleaders to play on the bus. I'd never agreed, so I didn't know.

"What's freeze out?" Valerie asked.

"Don't—" Tucker began.

"You've never heard of freeze out?" Dash exclaimed as if she were _stupida. _Which was possible of course.

"No, enlighten me," she retorted.

"You open all ze windows in winter while you're in a car," Danny explained. Well, at least now he was starting to make a little more sense.

"And then every five minutes you take off an article of clothing. The last person left, wins," Dash finished.

"No way. There's no way I'm getting half naked in front of you people," Valerie protested. "The only boy here besides that, that has muscles is Dash."

Tucker made a face and I cocked my head, staring at Danny.

"I don't know, Danny looks pretty tough, I bet he could compare," I said absentmindedly.

"Why are _you _looking?" Sam growled.

"Don't you?" I challenged. Not my problem she doesn't pay attention to lover boy. "It's obvious he works out a little, look." I pointed at him and he pointed back, his green eyes blinking rapidly. I set my finger down and grinned.

"Oh, there's nothing there," Valerie scoffed. She reached over and lifted up his shirt, exposing the skin underneath. I gasped. I'd been right all along. His chest and stomach were defined and shaped, leaving no room for fat at all, just muscle.

"Nothing there but a six pack," Sam said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, wow," Valerie said, putting his shirt down.

"Isn't it amazing?" Danny said suddenly.

Knowing he had a six pack and muscle tipped my scale from infatuation to crush. Ever since Valerie had told us about the whole "kissing under the monkey bar thing," I'd truly discovered a new side to Danny.

Take for instance, he obviously did something that made him so strong and he'd gotten far more attractive since last year. His gorgeous baby blue eyes and spikey raven hair…

Of course there was no way I was going to pull the cute, shy (and now sort of crazy and wild) boy away from—

"Sam?" Tucker asked.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Let's play a game," he said. "Truth or dare, with Danny only."

"No—" Sam started.

"Ooh, I have a good one!" I said. I thought for a moment. "Danny, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"Price check on prune juice Bob, price check on prune juice," he said.

Even Sam laughed and she was being Miss Negative. Okay, maybe _mi abuela's _remedy had crazed him up a lot.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen that movie in forever," Valerie said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What movie?" Tucker asked.

"Fern Gully," Sam said. "Remember we used to quote lines from there all the time? And then in eighth grade, you and Danny tried to rap Batty's song?"

"I remember that," Dash said. "We didn't know what the heck you were doing. We just saw you sitting there on the picnic tables, doing little dance moves and trying to rap."

"That was all Danny," Tucker said. I saw him blush and knew he was trying to get away from the conversation.

"Was not," Sam argued. "You were both doing it, and I got it on tape for proof."

"I want to see that tape," Valerie said.

"I've got copies," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So she can blackmail us in the future," Tucker grumbled. "She's done that several times. I still have yet to find that picture and tear it up of the one she took of us in the zoo."

"What were you doing in the zoo?" Dash asked.

"Boys hugging makes every yearbook funnier," Sam said again. She laughed. "You'll never find that picture."

"Danny, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Dash asked him suddenly.

"Sam, do you want a cookie?" he asked, either not hearing him or ignoring him. He had the oddest expression on his face and he was so cute.

She shook her head no, giving him a curious look.

"Then PERISH!" he suddenly yelled, laughing.

"I remember that one too," Tucker said.

"Would that be before or after you told her I changed the menu?" Sam challenged.

What on earth were they talking about? Something about cookies, and then the lunch menu, maybe?

"What?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Sam said. Why should she tell me what to do?  
"Oh, oh!" Tucker said suddenly. "Remember in fifth grade when we used to have Danny sing all those Disney movie songs and we called him our own personal "Disney Radio?"

"Do you think he'll still do it?" Valerie asked.

"Danny, do the Disney Radio," Sam said, smiling.

He stuck two fingers up like a boy scout's honor pledge. "Contemplating song choice."

I laughed. "Is he really going to do it?"

"Sing anything," Tucker said.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee dee dee dee, there they are just standing in a row," he sang, bobbing his head as he sang. We all burst into laughter and I was about ready to cry. "Big ones….small ones….some words I don't know…"

"Next," Tucker said, his words unsteady with laughter.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers a wonderful thing. Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms is made out of spring," he said, bouncing along. "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, ouncy, fun fun fun fun fun. The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one. I'm…..the only one." He threw a growl onto the end part and I was sent into another fit of hysterical laughter. He threw up his hands again and chased his finger around in circles. And for the first time, I saw something.

"What's that?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

He pulled away but Sam grabbed his wrist and flipped it over. At least I knew I hadn't been crazy. All along his wrist, where the veins should have been blue, they were a vivid green as if he'd absorbed kryptonite or something. It was the same on his hands.

"What is that?" Dash asked.

Sam let go of his hand, an odd expression on her face and shrugged. "Don't know. But it doesn't seem to be hurting him."

"I want to hear another Disney song," I said.

Danny stared straight at me, his green eyes piercing into mine and I looked down, smiling. I'd made up my choice. As soon as I got the Goth girl out of the way, Danny Fenton was going to be mine.

He rubbed his chin like he was thinking. "Do you want to know a she-cret?"  
…………………………………………..

If you couldn't tell, he basically said, "do you want to know a secret," and he could be very well about to expose himself. Paulina likes Danny, ha ha ha ha. Now was that funny?

Disclaimers:

I don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.

I don't own Fern Gully.

I don't own the Lion King or Winnie the Pooh, Walt Disney does.

I don't own the episode "Mystery Meat."

I didn't want to put those up earlier because that would have ruined the fun.

By the way, I originally had another plan for Danny, but I figured it was too much. However, I still have it typed on another page. If you want to see this version, you can email me or send me an instant message under SToll15 and I'll send you a very cool deleted scene.

Tucker's chapter is next and it's actually already written, typed, and uploaded, but once again my evilness is circulating and I'm making you wait a few more days! Please R&R and tell me how you love me!

Lateraina Wolf

Spanish Translations

_Loco- _crazy

_Mi abuela- _my grandmother

_Chicas- _girls

_Stupida- _Stupid (girl)


	5. Tucker

Heylo! Back with chapter five.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed!  
Aki, Kairi7, SquirrelGirl, darklitespirit, spongebobphantom, Diremia, fubukis-wraph, yayfulness,

i break for ghost, rikagirls, Ghoster 14, Catnip070, Water-Wolf-and-Fire-Feline, Nickelback-Danny-Lover, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Petitio Principii, Penguin, Angel-of-Evil1, Eternity's Shadow, Liaranee, Tazzel Quickbow, Lucifer, Rainstorm Amaya, LaBOBuren, Karaniya-broken, purrbaby101, PhantomAL, Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet, They-Call-Me-Orange, outlawarcher

A.Nonymous: Congratulations...life after high school, what shall you being doing? Your family sounds wondeful. I'm becoming a sophomore. Good luck, and thanks for your review. I was wondering, perhaps, if I could have your email? Yes, Freeze Out is an actual game that I pawned off my sister. And I'm not really sure what you would win...kind of creepy now that I think of it, but no, this "story" doesn't have them play Freeze Out...notice I did say...this story...(SHHH) And yes, ... This is the scene break.

Divine-Red-Crayon: It is a hassle to have so many, but I work on them all the time, pretty much 24/7, so I can update when I choose to. But for a while, I'm going to put up only a couple more and then I'm just going to update my other ones.

TajijyaSango2498: You're close...not the song, but you knew the joke.

Fantastic Bouncy Girl: I'm sorry, but I can't check my phantomfan email over the summer. Could you tell me your address so I can send it to you, or perhaps you could email me at Thanks for your review!

And a special thanks to those of you who wanted to read the deleted scene. I enjoyed writing it!

purplemusicgoddess, Ryuu no Taiyo, Grey Raven North, konijnemans, nemesis57, cakereut12, Yumi Hallo, JK rules, Faith's melody

Danny's gone bananas. Too bad it all ends in this chapter, huh?

Chapter Five

Tucker

I froze upon hearing his words and felt my eyes bulge. Slowly, I turned to him, swallowing nervously.

"What secret?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"I want to hear your secret Danny," Paulina said, flitting her eyebrows flirtatiously.

I saw Sam's hand clench into a fist on the seat. Was Paulina creating her own death wish? I wondered why she was suddenly interested in Danny. If it was to make Sam jealous, it was certainly working in a cruel way.

"Danny doesn't have a secret," I said, more to him that anyone else.

I'd never seen my best friend so messed up in my entire life. A part of me still swore Paulina's so called "smelling salts" had made his head recreate the sensation of being high.

The other part knew it had to do with his ghost powers. Because suddenly his eyes were Phantom green and his veins the same. What and how it was affecting him, I didn't understand.

Quite honestly, I was glad I was here. I really wasn't meant to be here, since I had snuck in in the first place. The original plan for me was to go on the bus. Lancer had agreed to let Sam and Sam only to get on the van to keep Danny company since he was pretty much surrounded by people who hated him (or in Valerie's case sometimes wanted to shoot him with a weapon). She'd helped me to sneak in the back and stowaway, so that I could help if anything went wrong. And it was the wrong type of wrong.

"Yes, Danny does," he said. He really had totally lost it. Now he was talking about himself in third person.

"No, Danny doesn't," Sam said.

"Want to know a she-cret?" he said again.

"Yes, tell us your secret," Paulina urged.

"I tell you," he said excitedly.

_Wait a second…I remember--_

"I can count all ze way to sfifty five," he said.

Valerie burst into laughter and even Dash and Sam chuckled. Paulina looked a little disappointed.

"See? One…two….two and half….sfseventeen, sfifty five," he said.

I remembered that we had found the joke he was quoting almost a couple months ago. We'd found it on some website and he'd thought it was hilarious. (He would)

Danny kept counting to himself and Sam leaned in closer to me, clearly wanting to say something.

"We need to do something before he does mention a _real _secret," she muttered.

"I have an idea," Valerie said.

"Ding! Light bulb," Danny said, holding a fist over Valerie's head.

"Okay then…" she said, brushing his hand away.

"I love Salm….on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday," Danny said. Sam's eyes closed and she smacked her forehead.

Okay, now it was really time for me to laugh. This was great. No matter how different Danny was, he knew how to make a seriously messed up thing into something funny.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Valerie said, staring at Sam.

"No, it's not," I said, laughing hard. "He's talking about the fish. You know, salmon…"

Paulina snorted again and Dash and Valerie all laughed. Sam shook her head. "I can't believe he remembers that."

"What?" Dash asked.

"Salmon was the nickname we used to call her because she turned the color of salmon because Danny used to say "hi beautiful" to her all the time in third grade," I explained.

"I despise fish," she muttered. "What's your idea?" She turned her focus back to Valerie, her cheeks red. This was great. Now I had some stuff to burn on her for a while.

"Well…you now, I've never told anyone this before, but I'm training to be a masseuse," she said. "We learn all kinds of things." She turned to Paulina. "You said the person had to sleep the drug off, right?"

"It wasn't a drug," she insisted again. "But yes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dash asked. He suddenly looked like he was the lonely one out of the group. In truth, we had been ignoring him quite a bit. But in truth, sometimes, I didn't care.

"Well, I didn't want to hit him, because he's still bleeding pretty bad and even though he doesn't act like it, he probably is in pain," she said.

"I'm still lost," I said. Was there a point to this story? I loved Valerie, but sometimes she made zero sense.

"I know certain techniques that avoid a certain sensitive spot on the neck. We were taught to avoid applying too much pressure, in case we cause unconsciousness," she said.

Danny looked up. "Hey look, a seagull."

"Where?" Dash asked stupidly.

We all laughed. (Well, except for Dash and Danny)

"We're inside, Dash," Valerie said slowly like she was talking to a two year old.

"I thought he'd been staring-- Ugh, never mind," he said. His cheeks went rather red, but I could see he was smiling at himself anyway.

"Anyway…." Sam said. "So basically, if you give Danny a massage on his neck, he will fall asleep."

"More into unconsciousness, but exactly. With your permission of course Sam," she proposed.

Sam stared at Danny (who was now banging his head on the window again) and I could tell she was definitely thinking things over. At last, she nodded. "Do it."

Valerie nodded. "Hey Danny?" He didn't reply. "Danny? Hello?"

"That's not my name," he said.

"Then what is your name?" Paulina asked.

"Danny Ph--"

Valerie clapped a hand to his mouth. "Shh!" she said. "Don't worry, I'll tell them. Can you do me a favor?"  
"Maybe…." he said mischievously. I tried not to burst into laughter. This was bad, but it was freaking hilarious.

"Can you scooch up a little?" she asked. "Not outside like last time, but just move down the seat."

"I guess," he sighed, doing it. Yeah, like we needed a repeat of what had happened last time.

"Thank you," she said. Valerie placed her hands over his shoulders and began to massage.

"Oooh…" he said, smiling.

She continued to massage evenly, then slowly moved to his neck. Her hands did something strange and there was a small cracking noise. Danny suddenly closed his eyes and Sam and Valerie both caught him before he fell backwards.

"Are you sure that didn't do something wrong?" I asked. Sure, I trusted Val, but that noise had sounded oddly strange.

"Yeah. But he has to wake up on his own," she said.

"Thanks Valerie," Sam said sincerely.

There was a moment of silence. I sat around, itching to get my PDA out and start playing with it, but I didn't think it was the time or place for it, so I resisted it.

"You know who Danny reminds me of?" Paulina suddenly said.

"I can't imagine," Sam said, leaning back against the seat.

"Remember when those ghosts attacked the town?" she asked, clearly ignoring Sam.

"Doesn't everybody?" Valerie asked.

"Not if you were being controlled by a ghost," Dash grumbled. "Three days straight might I add."

"Hey, I know how that feels too," Paulina pointed out. "But that's not what I meant. I meant Invis-o-Bill."

"That is not his name. He was never "Invis-o-Bill," Sam muttered.

"how is it that you know so much about him?" she demanded. God…this is going to start to get really bad…..

"When it becomes your business," Sam said angrily. "I'll let you know."

Paulina leaned back against the seat, raising her eyebrows in challenge and crossing her arms over her chest. "So I'll make it my business."

………………………………...

Smackdown….here we come! Sam's next… And you know Danny has to wake up sometime because his chapter still has yet to come.

Please R&R! By the way, if you were confused on a couple things I mentioned earlier, it's probably in the deleted scene. Like I said before, those of you who wish to get this scene can email me at or instant message me AOL style at SToll15.

Lateraina Wolf


	6. Sam

Hello! Did you all like the humor from last chapter? It's good to know that some of you like Danny better when he's "high." Well….there's a bit of humor in this chapter, as well as a lot…lot more action, and even… a little bit of romance for Danny and Sam at the end. Well…it depends on how you look at really.

And, like I said before, Sam's not about to let Paulina sneak off with lover boy without a fight. That's where the action comes in. This chapter could be a little shorter than the others and I apologize for that.

Thanks to my reviewers!

riotrocker, Sonic, A. Nonymous, Lacey, wanderingthoughts, Out of Touch With Reality, DannyPhantomLover, i break for ghost, PhantomBoy827, ChicaDeDanny, A.Nonymous, cakreut12, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, mkm, inuzrule, dp+smroxmysox, Spirits Shadow, cakreut12, Gryffinrose, Squirrel Girl, Master of Procrastination, Grey Raven North, Dragon Girl, A.Nonymous, Fantastic Bouncy Girl, Unlikely-to-bear it, rikagirls, Lucifer, i break for ghost, Penguin, Lady Serenity Moon Child, PhantomAlchemist, Unicorns-baby, konijnemans, venusgal100, Kairi7, taijiyasango2498, PhantomAL, outlawarcher, Dremia, Ghoster14 x2, Faith's Melody, Tazzel Quickbow, WiltedrOes, Liaranne, Ryuu no Taiyo, purrbaby101, AngelofLight

Chapter SixChic

Sam

"Excuse me?" I asked. I wondered how long it would take for her to discover I was close to breaking point with her. Was she really _that _dim? And did I really have to ask?

"I said, you seem to know a lot about Invis-o-Bill, why don't you tell me about him? That is, if you really do know him," she said.

"How about we discuss a different topic?" Tucker suggested.

"You want to know what I think?" Paulina said, sitting up straighter. "I think that you're making all of this up. You don't really know the ghost kid, you just think you do."

"I'll let you think that," I said. "Assuming you think at all."

"Then you'll prove me right," she muttered.

"That what, you think you know more about this ghost kid than I do?" I asked. I was stepping into dangerous territory here. If I wasn't careful, I'd spill Danny's secret. I had to steer clear.

_She was just starting to seriously tick me off….._

"Exactly," she said.

"Guys, let's cool it for a while okay? We really need to work out a plan on how to get out of here," Valerie said.

"Valerie's right, maybe the engine works now," Tucker agreed.

"But even if it does, how are we supposed to drive it?" Dash pointed out. "Danny was the only one legal to drive. Besides that, it's still a blizzard out there."

I glanced out the window at the snow, hitting the glass with hard force. Then I looked back over at Danny. He was still lying there, peacefully. I ran my finger along his shoulder. I wished desperately that I knew how he'd gotten like this….before the whole smelling salt thing. His face was rather pale, the side of his head still bleeding slightly. What had happened?

All I knew was that if we didn't get out of here, he would be in pretty bad shape if we didn't get him help. Carefully, I slipped my hand into his.

"I don't know…" Tucker muttered.

"I took driver's ed, but I'm not sixteen. I will be next month," Paulina said.

Did anyone care? No….

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Wow, you're intelligent. I'm saying, even if Danny doesn't wake up, if the engine starts and it gets clear enough, I could drive. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And I probably wouldn't get in trouble," she said.

"I don't mean to make you angry Sam, but she has a point," Tucker whispered.

I sighed. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"I have to wait until the blizzard slows down, otherwise it won't help much if we crash into a ditch now will it?" she snapped.

"I know that, I was just saying," I retaliated.

"Saying what?" she asked stupidly.

"I see you're too stupid to figure it out," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" she said, pointing to herself. "I'm too stupid? Who was the one who woke him up? Otherwise, he'd still be unconscious."

"If you haven't noticed, that's what is going right now. And besides that, your "drug" messed him up," I said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I got exactly what I've been waiting for thanks to my "drug." And also…thanks to you, Sam," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Figure it out if you're so smart. Of course, by the time you figure it out, "Invis-o-Bill" will be all mine," she said, licking her lips.

"Oh, you think?"

That was it. I didn't say another word. A part of me had snapped. But the other half of me was ticked. No one messed with me….and no one messed with Danny.

Carefully, I sat up, edging past him. Luckily, I was sitting right next to the door. Valerie was in front of me, Paulina right next to her, Dash in the back, Tucker in the driver's seat.

I pulled the handle on the door and opened it, feeling cool air rush into it along with a few snowflakes.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked warily.

I flexed my fingers. "Getting a better shot."

In the next moment, I let my anger get the better side of me and I punched Paulina across the face hard, hitting her in the cheek. She clutched the side of her face, her blue eyes glaring at me from underneath her hair. Then, in a vicious roar, she leapt on top of me like I had expected her to.

We crashed onto the grass below, and I landed on top of her. I got a good grip on her struggling hands. "You should have left us alone you ugly bitch!"

"Why? So you and your little boyfriend can go on, living your lives like nothing happened?" she said, trying to roll over. "I'm not as _astupida _as you think Samantha. I know who he is!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" I screamed.

"Nothing huh?" she challenged. In a new wave of strength, she twisted and we rolled over, hitting the ditch's hill.

"You know why I have you to thank Sam? You were the one who gave it away. I expected Tucker to spill…but no, it was the one person you think he loves most. You!"

"You think he loves you, right?" I guessed, pushing her off of me.

"I've seen the way he used to look at me. I know he's probably still got a thing for me," she said. "And just think….now that I know his secret, I can use it to my advantage. He won't be able to resist me now." She swung her fist towards me, but I dodged.

"You will not touch him!" I yelled.

"I don't need to touch him, I just need to look at him," she said.

"Sam, Paulina, stop!"

I felt two arms around me, pulling me back. Fighting, I tried to break away, but I realized it was Dash holding me. He grabbed my arms harder, making sure I couldn't.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

Valerie and Tucker stood barely in front of Paulina, next to each other. Tucker stepped forward a little. "Sam, she's not worth it, okay?"

"Hey!" Paulina cried. Valerie set her hand in front of her to stop her, then Paulina sighed angrily and started walking up the hill. Valerie followed her, shaking her head.

"Just relax…let's get back in the van, and just--" Tucker began.

"Guys!" Valerie called suddenly.

I looked up to see them standing near the entrance of the van. Dash let go of me and I rushed up the ditch, following them.

"Danny!" I said excitedly.

I dove into the van. Danny's head was moving slightly, shifting from side to side. I ran my hand along the side of his cheek.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Sam?" he said, not opening his eyes.

I smiled. I'd won the second battle again….There was no comparison this time. And one happy thought echoed in my brain. He'd said my name…not hers.

……………………………………….

Sorry that was really short.

Oooh…. Danny's chapter next. What's going to happen now that Paulina "thinks" she knows Danny's secret? You didn't really get to hear what she thinks she knows. Next chapter is a major cliffhanger!

Lateraina Wolf


	7. Danny

Hello! Back with chapter seven, our favorite hero…in this one, you'll see what happened to Danny in the first place (It was mentioned earlier, but he was "high") and this is also nearing the end, you know that, so… I'm going to be nice again…and just include a small sneak peek. Also, for my Hotel Paper lovers, I'm including a special sneak peek for that story too! (Because I feel really guilty about the last chapter being really short)

Oh, and one more note. I don't know why, but I feel that I do not do Danny's part very well. For some odd reason, I'm not real good at first person when it's him. So I apologize if it's written kind of weird. I can do the other characters fine, but I have such a big problem with writing his chapters. Don't know why.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Danny

"Danny?" Sam asked. I heard her voice, but it didn't register in my head at first.

I opened my eyes and stared into her amethyst eyes. Groaning, I wanted to close them again as pain hammered through my head.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

I sat up slowly, gingerly touching the side of my head. "What happened?"

"We found you outside, why don't you tell us?" Tucker asked. They were all in different seats from when I last remembered them. Sam was still sitting beside me. Valerie and Tucker were in the front seats, Paulina in the back and Dash had just closed the door. What had they been doing outside?

I thought back. "I heard something and I went to check it out. The next thing I knew, I think a car hit me coming from the other direction."

It was half true. I hadn't heard anything, but my ghost sense had gone off and I had been stupid enough to stand out in the middle of the road.

"So…you were telling the truth. I mean, earlier, when you said you liked getting hit by cars. Well, you don't really," Paulina said.

"Earlier?" I asked. "I thought I just woke up."

They exchanged glances for a minute. And of course, I had no clue what the heck was going on…kind of scary.

"What?" I asked.

"Danny, we woke you up an hour and a half ago," Sam said.

"What?" I stared at them and they were all smiling weirdly. "I don't remember that."

"That's probably a good thing," Dash said. What was that supposed to mean? Valerie and Tucker burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked warily.

"You don't remember anything?" Paulina asked.

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" I asked.

Tucker continued to laugh. "How about….price check on prune juice Bob, price check on prune juice?"

Valerie joined in. "Oh, what about, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts?"

I turned to Sam. "What are they talking about?"

She ran a hand through my hair and tried not to smile. I noticed that her cheeks were red. "Maybe it really is better you don't remember."

"Remember what?" I asked. God, what was going on? Number One: I really didn't like the looks they kept giving me, and Number Two: I really didn't understand what was so funny.

"You were like…really messed up," Paulina said. "And did you know your eyes change different colors when you're like that?"

"W--what?" I asked, turning to Sam.

"Yeah, they were _verde. _Really cool," Paulina said.

I knew _verde _meant green. Oh…crap…what had happened? I swallowed nervously and glanced around.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked.

"Paulina and Sam had a little scuttle," Valerie said, giving them both dirty looks. However, they both weren't paying attention. Sam had the angriest look on her face that I've ever seen, and Paulina the same, except hers was more of an I-know-something-you-don't look.

"But hopefully, everything's over for now. All we have to worry about now is getting home," Tucker said.

"Hey, look, the snow's letting up," Dash said, pointing out the window.

"For a minute, I thought he was going to say "hey look a seagull," Valerie said. "That would have been funny if Danny had fallen for it. The complete opposite thing, you know."

"I thought he was looking out the freaking window," Dash said, giving her a look.

"Okay, is someone going to inform me what the hell is going on?" I finally asked, snapping.

Sam sighed. "When you went out there, five minutes later, we heard a strange noise. Car noises; it must have been from when you were hit. We went outside and found you lying on the ground, you were unconscious."

"We brought you in here, and you wouldn't wake up. So Paulina had this weird idea to wake you up with her grandmother's old remedy," Tucker continued. "And it worked…but it messed you up."

"You were pretty crazy," Valerie added.

Great….not only could I not remember what they were talking about, but I also apparently made a huge fool of myself. So far, this day was going great. Not to mention that I had a killer migraine.

"You're still bleeding," Sam said, touching my head.

"Ow," I muttered as pain shot through it at her touch.

"We need to get you some medical attention," Valerie said, acting very serious.

"Well, since the snow's letting up, we might as well see if the engine works. I can probably drive back to the school," I said.

She nodded. "As long as we get out of here, I don't care."

"Alrighty," I agreed. Tucker climbed out of the driver's seat, crawling past Sam and into the seat next to Paulina. I sat up straighter and got up, then sat back down as my vision suddenly tilted sideways and there were two Sams. I shut my eyes and heard a smacking noise.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Danny can't drive like he is," she said. "Not unless he wants to kill us all. Dang it."

Sam pushed me back down gently. "You're not going anywhere. Valerie's right. You're in no shape to drive."

"But I am," Paulina said. Sam ignored her, not looking at her. I could tell that she was really angry; something told me that their "scuttle" was something more.

"Think you can drive this thing?" Valerie asked, glancing at her curiously.

"I can try," she replied.

"Then let's do it. Danny can at least guide you through if you need help," she said. "Is that alright with you?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Paulina slid open the door, obviously not wanting to crawl over everyone and closed it sharply. A few seconds later, she was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Okay, okay. I've done this, and I can do it again," she said to herself. Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker secretly circled his ear with his finger. Those that saw, laughed, including Dash.

"What?" she asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing," Sam replied innocently.

I heard the familiar jangle of keys as she tried turning the ignition. It made a whining noise, and didn't start.

"Uh, what was the point of even coming up here?" she complained, trying it again. Once again, it remained the same.

"Great," Valerie said sarcastically.

I sighed in frustration and Sam grabbed my hand, giving me a trying smile, and then yelped, pulling her hand back.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just shocked me. It surprised me," she said. The look in her eye told me it was something else. I glanced down at my hand, but it looked normal.

"What happened?" Paulina asked.

"Shhh, for a minute," Tucker said suddenly, holding up his hands.

"What?" Dash asked.

"What are you talking about now?" Paulina asked.

"Shut up for a minute," he said again. "Listen."

No one made a sound, and I could finally hear it. An odd, muffled, scraping noise coming from outside. But I couldn't think of what it was.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Valerie's green eyes widened. "A snowplow."

"What's wrong?" Dash asked.

"We need to get this thing moving now," she said, almost too calm.

"Why?"

I got it. "Because we're on the side of the road."

"And what's so bad about that?" Paulina asked.

Valerie swallowed. "Because if that snowplow driver doesn't see us, he could plow right into us unless we get moving within the next ten seconds."

………………………………………….

I've never really experienced something like that, so I don't know whether it's a life threatening thing, but it could definitely screw up their transportation. And that scene where Danny shocked Sam is also very important.

Here's your small sneak peek!

_Chapter Eight: Visits_

_"What do we do?" Paulina asked, turning the ignition again._

_"Whatever we do, it has to be in the next five seconds guys," Tucker said, peering out the back window. A large, dark form was taking shape into a no doubt snowplow…and it wasn't slowing down._

_"Get us out of here," Dash said._

_"What do you expect us to do, jump?" Valerie said. _

_"What other choice do we have?" Paulina said, trying the ignition._

_"Death," Tucker offered sarcastically._

_"That's not really funny," Valerie said. "Not all of us are half dead."_

_"Which ones are?" Dash asked._

_Danny closed his eyes suddenly. And when he reopened them, once again, his blue eyes were replaced by a vivid green._

Hey, that was longer than the one I included in The Elevator Game, and you probably have no idea what's going to happen. Ha ha. I know…I'm bad.

_Hotel Paper_

_Chapter Nine: Breathe_

_Sam turned off the ignition and glanced over at Jazz. "Are you certain you can't tell me anything…I know you don't know me very well, but if I could help—"_

_"You wouldn't understand," she muttered plainly._

_Sam nodded. "Okay." She smiled weakly. "Maybe when this is over, we can go get lunch. I'll buy."_

_"Spoiled little rich girl are you?" she snapped._

_This was not going well. Sam was trying her hardest, but she just couldn't make Jazz's approval. But it's not like it would matter anyway; his sister wouldn't have to worry about her once she got out of there._

Or how about a special special preview at Modern Day R+J?

_Act II: Scene I_

_"Jazz, are you drunk?" Danny asked, supporting her roughly._

_"No silly," she said, tapping him lightly on the nose. Danny glanced over at Tucker and Jake, aware of the truth._

_Jake slid off his mask. "Hey, don't look at me. She was the one who wanted to spike the drink. I didn't know she was going to try some."_

_"She's gonna have a killer hangover," Tucker said, skipping._

_"You're not drunk too, are you?" Danny asked._

_"No, he's just an idiot," Jazz offered._

_Jake burst into laughter and Tucker stopped skipping. "You know, isn't she usually the nice one? Do you think she would have said that had she been under the influence?"_

_"Probably," Danny muttered._

_"Hey," Jake said, walking closer to him. He handed him a box and Danny's eyes widened, taking it from him. Jake smiled. "Only for a friend."_

_Danny was speechless. "I—"_

_"Don't worry. I get it," he said._

_He looked up, sliding his mask out and revealing his blue eyes fully. Squinting, he saw something over past a tree surrounding the White house._

_"What?" Tucker asked, following his gaze._

_"A bird," Jazz said, swaying._

_"Hey, Tuck, can you get Jazz home for me?" he asked, sliding the box into his pocket._

_"What?"_

_"I've got something to do."_

Oooh…. So, stay tuned for new chapters from Freeze Out and Hotel Paper (the next chapters I included) and you have to wait a couple more for Modern Day R+J, but they'll be here. That was a good surprise, no?

Update List: Coming Today!

Freeze Out, Fiction 2, Sunshine Circle, Love Me, Love Me, Adjustment, Ghost Gal, Even In Death, Twisted Life, Wherever You Will Go, Fired Up, Becoming, Senseless, Seventeen Days, Paradise, Hotel Paper

Update List: Coming Soon!

Ghost Gal, Ghost Gal 2, Infinity, Worthy (New Version), The Phantom Rogue, Adjustment, Modern Day R+J, Feeling Fear, Images, Hotel Paper, Till Death Do Us Part, Obsession (Finally)

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	8. Visits

Hello! Back with the last chapter of Freeze Out. –Cries—But thanks for making this a wonderful story. And….see a special preview at the end of this story for both Of All The People to Be Stuck With and…my newest story, Show and Tell.

Thanks to my reviewers!

dArkliTe-sPirit x2, xheartkreuzx, Dance of the Soul, Anime Chick009, deranged black kitten of doom, Teen Titans Obsessor, Titanwolf, Kairi 7 x3, ilikedan, Phantom Alchemist, devilofheaven, Twilight Princess x2, crazybluephantom, person x2, KatrinaKaiba, Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl, Purple Ghost Sausage, PhantaBaby13, cakreut12 x2, Rizzle, Leonine One 252, MeraNova, Unlikely-to-bear-it, SquirrelGirl, kitsune07, I Break For Ghost, Gryffinrose, WiltedrOEs, Shining Charizard, SetsuntaMew, Out of touch with reality, Anythinggirl2004, Tazzel Quickbow, JK rulez, riotrockergurl, Unicorns-baby, A.Nonymous x2, Fantastic Bouncy Girl x2, Master of Procrastination, They-Call-Me-Orange, Anne Camp aka Obi-Quiet, Lucifer, Liaranne

Chapter Eight

Visits

Sam gripped Danny's arm very hard. Once again, a similar shock went through her as he jumped, surprising them both. Her lilac eyes widened.

"Hey--" she began.

"Try the engine," Valerie interrupted.

"It doesn't work," Paulina cried.

Sam pulled Danny close to her. "Electricity," she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You…I think you have a new power," she whispered. "Electricity. That's why your eyes were green earlier." He blinked, still confused.

"What do we do?" Paulina asked, turning the ignition over again.

"Whatever we do, it has to be in the next five seconds guys," Tucker said, peering out the back window. A large, dark form was taking shape into a no doubt snowplow…and it wasn't slowing down.

"Get us out of here," Dash said.

"What do you expect us to do, jump?" Valerie asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Paulina said, trying the engine.

"Death," Tucker offered sarcastically.

"That's not really funny," Valerie said. "Not all of us are half dead."

"Which ones are?" Dash asked.

Danny closed his eyes suddenly. And when he reopened them, once again, his blue eyes were replaced by a vivid green.

"If we don't get moving now, I'm sorry, but we're all gonna--" Tucker began, not paying attention.

His words were cut off by a bolt of thunderous volume as a scraping noise edged towards them.

Danny set his hand on the steering wheel, leaning forward past Valerie and Paulina. His fingers tingled and he curled them around the wheel.

"Hey, Paulina, look! A seagull," Valerie said, pointing. She nudged Danny as Paulina turned to look where her finger was pointing.

A ripple like glow fired from Danny's fingers, circuiting into the steering column rapidly.

At the same time there was a hurt cry ("ow!") from the back and then a gasp…they had little time….

Danny turned the ignition key and there was a grumble as the engine started. Paulina turned back, her blue eyes wide.

"Drive now!" Danny exclaimed.

She didn't need telling twice. She switched to drive and put her foot down hard on the gas. The van shot forward with a lurch, sending Danny flying back into his seat, almost colliding with Sam.

The van reached sixty, going as far away as possible from the snowplow. All six of them were silent, speeding along until—

"Let's do that again!" Tucker shouted, bursting into laughter. Valerie couldn't hold it in either. She started laughing, tears leaking from her eyes.

Dash snorted, joining. Danny and Sam barely had to exchange glances before they too burst into hysterical laughter.

Paulina was the only one who didn't give in. "We about get crushed by a freaking snowplow and you decide that it's the right time to play the seagull joke on me?" she asked.

"Paulina, look out!" Valerie said suddenly.

"Oh ha ha," Paulina said, making a face.

"No, look out!" Valerie said again.

Paulina looked and threw on the brakes as she about ran into a vehicle coming from the other direction.

Everyone jerked forward and the van gave a squeal as it hit ice. They spun around once, then bounced to a stop.

No one said anything for a second, breathing heavily, thrown against each other on the seats. Finally—

"Are we dead?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, Dash," Danny said sarcastically. "That's why you're still talking."

"I found out the use of a seatbelt," Valerie said, her green eyes unnaturally large.

"You know what they say. Sometimes you're the windshield, sometimes you're the bug," Tucker said, removing himself from the seat in front of him. "I think I was the bug."

"Is everyone okay?" Paulina asked.

"I don't think anything's broken," Valerie said, feeling her arms and neck to make sure.

"What did we hit?" Sam asked, breathless.

The side door flung open at that precise moment and a bald headed man stared at them, his face turning to relief upon seeing their faces.

"There you are, oh goodness, are you alright?" Lancer asked.

"We'll live," Valerie said, taking charge right away. She opened her own door. "Danny needs medical attention."

"What!" Lancer exclaimed. "What happened?"

"After the blizzard picked up, I lost sight of the bus. I pulled off to the side of the road and the van broke down. I went to check the engine and got hit by a car coming from the other direction," Danny said, blinking. His vision kept going in and out of focus and he put a hand to his head.

Even Dash and Paulina didn't say anything. Danny hadn't lied, he just left out a few details.

"Alright. Well, we had a little adventure of our own, so you'll be slightly forgiven for breaking about twenty school rules," Lancer said, glaring in the opposite direction.

"Slightly?" Tucker asked, forgetting that he wasn't really supposed to be there.

"I'll see you all in detention Monday," he said. He walked away before either of them could protest.

"What? We almost get killed and we get detention?" Paulina exclaimed._ "Que profesor es loco." _

"I've never been to detention," Dash muttered. Danny almost laughed, thinking about how many times he'd been stuck in detention because of Dash.

"Join the club," Valerie said. "I'm starting to dislike Mr. Lancer more and more. This…and other things. He's completely unfair. I mean, suspension for something as little as running around the school skyclad? I kind of enjoyed the show." She jumped out of the van. "I'm outta here." And she left their view.

Tucker blinked rapidly and let out a low whistle. "Okay then…"

"Careful Foley, it looks like she might like you," Dash said, crawling out. "And by the way…don't ever hit me again," he warned, an odd tone to his voice. He too walked away.

"What?" both Sam and Danny said at the same time, looking at Tucker.

"I'll tell you later," he said through clenched teeth, nodding his head at Paulina, still sitting in the front seat.

Paulina, for the first time, got the hint. Snorting in annoyance, she rolled her eyes, unstrapping her seatbelt. She got out of the van and they saw her figure clearer now that the snow had let up.

A yellow school bus, the one they'd been supposed to follow, was parked on the side of the road a few yards ahead of them.

Donna Tonam, a girl with shoulder length black hair and a tan, oval face joined Paulina immediately.

"Paulina, you wouldn't believe what happened on the bus, I so can't believe you missed it. One of the windows busted and the blizzard was so bad that they had to stop the bus. But the heater didn't work properly. So Darren started up a game of Freeze Out. It was so fun until Lancer told us to stop…." She continued.

Paulina glanced back at the three, remaining in the car, and she gave them, (most especially Danny) a smile.

Danny laughed. "Freeze out is fun. Have you guys ever played? You open--" His head tilted back.

"We know Danny," Sam said, shaking her head. She snapped her fingers in his face. "Danny, hey!"

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Hey dude, how many fingers am I holding up?" Tucker asked, holding up two fingers.

"Four," Danny replied, leaning back up, his face pale.

Tucker blinked, setting his hand down and patted Danny's back. "That's close enough." He turned to Sam and mouthed the words, "He needs help."

"Can you walk?" Sam asked.

Before Danny got the chance to answer, a red headed blur came flying into view, wrapping her arms around them all.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you all," seventeen year old Jazz Fenton said.

"Ow, ow, ow," Danny muttered. His older sister pulled away. "Oh my, Danny, you're bleeding." She glanced around. "What happened?"

"How did you get here?" Sam asked, ignoring her question.

"School was cancelled. And then I heard that you were missing, so I came to see what the heck was going on."

The sound of sirens came closer every second and Tucker sat up straighter. "Okay, the ambulance is here. We'll be able to get you some help. Maybe mental help too."

"I heard that," Danny said, his eyes closed.

"I have an idea," Jazz began.

"Ding. Light bulb," both Sam and Tucker teased in unison. They exchanged glances and started laughing.

"What?" Danny and Jazz asked together.

"Never mind," Sam said. She turned to Danny. "I bet Tucker and I can help you over to the ambulance." Tucker and Sam put his arms around their shoulders and supported him carefully. Jazz followed behind them closely.

She watched as two paramedics rushed out and opened the back doors up, spotting Danny immediately.

"I'm his sister, can I go with him?" she asked. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. They nodded in agreement. She thought of something. "You know, you certainly have a reputation for getting stuck with each other in places." She helped Danny to climb into the ambulance.

"Yeah," Danny said as the paramedics forced him to sit on a stretcher. She jumped in next to him and gave the thumbs up to Sam and Tucker, standing outside the vehicle, concerned looks on their face, right before they closed the doors and drove off.

……………………………

"Jeeze guys, it was just a minor concussion," Danny said the next morning. He'd spent the night in the hospital and had been awakened early that day by Sam and Tucker, both of whom had brought him chocolates, chips, and cookies.

"You got hit by a car, we're being sympathetic," Sam said, jumping on the bed beside him.

"Yeah, and sympathy is the only reason I'm here besides the fact that you're my best friend," Tucker said, glancing around the hospital room, his eyes narrowed.

"Thanks…I think," Danny said, grinning. He gasped. "Chocolate covered cherries." He grabbed the box and opened it automatically.

Sam shook her head. "I thought Tucker was being sarcastic when he said food would cheer you up."

"I'm starving," he said.

"The natives are restless. Lancer is still giving us all detention," Tucker grumbled.

Danny choked on his cordial. "What?" he asked.

"Lancer is so unfair," Tucker said. "We almost get killed by a freaking snowplow and he yells at us for getting lost."

"I didn't get us lost," Danny said.

"We know," Sam said.

"So what exactly happened the first time I woke up?" Danny asked.

Tucker couldn't help but start to laugh. "Danny on drugs. Man that was good."

"Someone gave me drugs?" Danny asked.

"Mexican drugs," Tucker said, grinning mischievously.

"Tucker's being a little over exaggerative," Sam said, giving him a kick. "We found you outside and brought you in. But you were unconscious and you wouldn't wake up."

"And supposedly, Paulina's Mexican remedy was supposed to wake you up. She had these smelling salt things. They worked…but you were all psychotic," Tucker finished.

"You said some of the most random things," Sam said. "Normally you're such a shy person, it was so weird to hear you and see you like that."

"Great," he muttered. "I wonder how long it will take for that to get around the school."

"Not long," Tucker offered.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said.

"So how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good. My head hurt and I have bruises the size of cars all over," he said. "I would show you, but that might be exposing a little too much."

Tucker snorted. "You weren't shy about that either."

"What?" Danny asked warily.

Sam patted his head gently. "Don't worry about it. Some things are better left forgotten."

"So you still don't remember?" Tucker asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Hmm….well, now I have more things to torment you with," he said.

"Goody. I wish everyone would not remember," he said, massaging his temples.

"Yeah, especially Dash," Tucker said.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, Danny was doing something to the wheel and I panicked cause he was using his ghost powers…Dash was watching and I had to distract him somehow….So I punched him."

"You punched Dash?" both Sam and Danny exclaimed.

"I panicked," he said.

"Obviously…well, now you have Valerie to be your bodyguard at least," Sam said, giving him a sly smile.

"Ha ha, you need a girl to defend your—ow!" Danny said as Sam smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't even think about finishing that sexist comment," Sam replied.

Danny rubbed his arm, but then suddenly sat up, grinning. "Hey, guys, check this out." He clapped his hands together and the lights suddenly flashed off. He clapped again and they came back on.

"Clap on, clap off, man that's cool!" Tucker yelled, laughing.

"You are so weird sometimes," Sam said, shaking her head. "So…now you have the power to control electricity."

"One of these days, I'm probably going to zap myself I bet," Danny said.

"Probably, with how klutzy you are," Sam said. Danny raised an eyebrow, looking at her darkly.

"Ooh, catfight," Tucker said.

Sam looked away, averting their gazes, suddenly remembering her fight with Paulina. "I think we should be more careful around Dash and Paulina. They're probably getting pretty suspicious."  
"Good news is, they're both pretty stupid," Tucker said.

"Yeah…the whole seagull thing and then 'are we dead'? Honestly," Danny agreed. Sam bit her lip. She'd tell them later what Paulina had really said.

……………………….

Danny had just finished changing into his regular clothes when his sister pushed the curtain back and walked in.

"Hey," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car," he replied. "But better."

"Good, cause I'm taking you home," she said. She smiled, looking down.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

She laughed. "So you have a problem with Mexican smelling salts, huh?"

Danny made a face, already guessing how she knew. "I am going to kill Tucker," he growled.

"He was more than eager to tell me everything," she said. "You know, you'd be pretty good entertainment. Are you open Friday?"  
"Ha ha. Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jazz said. "But one question."

"What?" he asked, dreading what it would be.

"You don't remember it, really?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Hmm…that's weird. Cause the doctor said you should have your memory back by now."

He froze, swallowing. "Did he now?" he asked nervously.

"Uh huh," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell anyone that…did you?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She laughed again. "Don't worry Danny, I won't tell anyone. Your little secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," he whispered, blushing. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Jazz said, putting an arm around his shoulders. They walked out of the room together. She stopped, giving an evil grin. "You wouldn't want to sing me a song from The Lion King would you?"  
"Shut up," Danny groaned. And his sister's maniacal laughter echoed in the hallway.

**THE END**

……………………………….

Ahh…the end. Wasn't as good as the last one, but still, this chapter had a lot more humor than the last one did in The Elevator Game.

So, Sam's now got Paulina to worry about. Dash…being nicer? Valerie into Tucker? Hmm…you have to find out in the third installment…Show and Tell, the sequel to both The Elevator Game and Freeze Out.

Show and Tell

Summary: When a short practice match between Danny Phantom and Valerie Gray turns out to be a fun show to watch, it turns pretty nasty when a new ghost comes around and opens a portal into another world….and zaps Valerie, Danny, and their audience—Paulina, Dash, Tucker, and Sam into…The Ghost Zone. The problem? Danny goes missing.

Genres: Action/Adventure, Humor, Drama, Romance, Suspense, and Supernatural

Here's your sneak peek at Chapter One!

_"Huh oh uh," Paulina said, her head shaking all the while she spoke. "There's no _loco_ way that I am going to follow you out of here. I don't even know you, give me a reason to trust you. You'd probably run me off a cliff."_

_"Wouldn't that be nice?" Sam said, rolling her eyes._

_"Where exactly is here?" Dash asked, rubbing his arms._

_Valerie didn't answer, biting her lip. She made the ultimate sacrifice, taking off her maroon hood. Her curly black hair unfurled behind her._

_"Valerie?" Dash asked, his eyes wide._

_"Oh…my…god," Paulina said. She got an odd look on her face. "So where's Danny? If you're here and you were fighting him….where is he?"_

_"WHERE IS HERE?" Dash finally exclaimed, frustrated at not getting an answer._

_Valerie sighed. "This is…the Ghost Zone, remember?"_

_"What?" Dash and Paulina said at once._

_"We need to get out of here," Tucker said._

_"I don't know…how," Valerie said. "I have no idea where we are anyway. The only person...that does know how to get out of here…is Danny."_

_"Where is he?" Sam asked, swallowing._

_"Wait…wait..wait…Danny Fenton?" Dash asked. "He wasn't down here, was he?"_

_"That's the problem…I don't know."_

This next story does have humor, trust me, although it seems kind of dramatic right now. But you get to see your first flashback from Tucker, and also one from Danny, which is actually part of an actual episode. This story comes the closes to exposing Danny's secret…coming soon!

Of All The People To Be Stuck With: Mini Series

Summary: Very funny one shots based off of Show and Tell, The Elevator Game, and Freeze Out. Special times where Valerie, Sam, Paulina, Tucker, Danny, and Dash all get stuck together. A few stories actually have a few more people too like Star and Kwan, but it's mainly focused on the six.

Genres: HUMOR, Action/Adventure, a little bit of romance

_Story 1: Truth or Dare (Takes place right after The Elevator Game, meaning Freeze Out has not occurred yet)_

_"Danny…. Truth or dare?" Dash asked._

_"Dare," he said after a minute. If Dash could give him a dare like he had the first time, he would have absolutely no problem with it. He only hoped it wasn't too bad. He knew for sure that he was not going to run around the school naked._

_Dash laughed, rubbing his chin as if he were thinking. (Seemed like a hard thing to do). Then he finally straightened up._

_"I dare you to…"_

Nice little cliffhanger for you there, huh? Coming soon is both stories!

THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS STORY COMPLETELY AWESOME! I NEVER COULD HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!

**Today's Updates: **Freeze Out, Even In Death, Hanging By A Moment (New), Insight View (New), Of All The People To Be Stuck With (New)

**Next Updates: **Infinity, Love Me, Love Me, The Ghost At Summer Camp, Seventeen Days, If You're Not the One (New)

Lateraina Wolf


	9. Deleted Scene

Hello! I know that I said if you emailed or asked me for this, I would send it to you, but it turns out, the people I did email it to, the document came out wrong and messed up. So, I'm just going to add it to the end.

Now, I warn you now, I have no idea where this idea came from. I like some parts of it, but I'll tell you, I don't usually write this weird. Review if you want, heck, tell me if you hate it. Either way, it's up, and I'm sorry to those of you who asked and never received it.

DELETED SCENE:

FREEZE OUT: CHAPTER FOUR (PAULINA)

"Don't ask," Sam said. Why should she tell me what to do?  
(This was the last line said before I cut it off)

"Want to see something sexy?" Danny suddenly asked.

I tried to contain my laughter but it didn't work. I ended up snorting, and then I blushed madly. I couldn't believe I just did that.

"What exactly is he talking about?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did not need to hear that," Dash said.

"I have no idea," Sam said, answering Val's question. "Danny, what do you mean?"

"I know somting' sexy," he repeated.

"Oh, no," Tucker suddenly said. He turned to Sam, his eyes wide. "Tell me he hasn't been listening to your music again." She gave him a deadly look.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Remember that one website we all found?" Tucker asked. "At your house with the creepy music in the background?"

Her eyes enlarged. "The one…. Danny, don't you dare," she said.

He laughed. "Why not?"

"Because no one needs to see that," Tucker said.

"But I'm too sexy for my shirt," he argued, using the same voice as the song. Valerie and I burst into laughter.

He jumped up onto his knees suddenly and leaned over Sam and Valerie, pulling the sliding door open.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked warily.

"I want to play freeze out," he replied calmly. It was the first real sentence I'd heard him use.

"Dude, close the door, it's freezing," Dash said.

He suddenly appeared to actually fly out of the van in one graceful movement, and I gasped. Landing on both his feet, I could see his eyes even from inside. They were so pretty.

"Want to play freeze out?" he asked.

"Danny, come back inside," Sam pleaded. Let him do what he wants I say. He surely wasn't her slave.

He smiled eagerly and then suddenly vanished…

I gasped. "Where did he go?"

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Oh my god," Valerie murmured.

"How did he do that?" I asked. Was it a trick of the snow? A large snow drift had covered him. He could have done something.

"He must be hiding somewhere in the snow," Tucker said uncomfortably.

"Danny?" Sam cried out again.

I leaned out of the van and looked around, not seeing anything. Where did he go anyway?

"What light beyond thou window breaks, it is the east, and Juliet is the sun," said a voice.

"Danny?" Valerie asked.

I looked up to see him staring down at us, smiling. He was lying on top of the van, quoting yet another Shakespeare line.

"Danny, get down from there," Sam said.

Tucker and Dash crawled out from the van, following our gaze. Danny grinned and laughed mischievously, then suddenly backed down.

"Danny?" Tucker called.

"I'M IN HERE YOU WEIRDOS!" shouted a voice.

We all looked inside the van and saw him sitting there. How had he gotten in there so fast? The next thing I noticed was a large patch of freckles across his shoulder. Then I realized what I was staring at. He'd somehow taken off his shirt…..

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Where is his clothes…I mean, his shirt?" Sam asked.

"I doesn't know…" Danny cooed.

"Valerie, would you check and see if it's on the other side?" she pleaded.

"Huh uh," she declined.

"I'll do it," I said. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but I didn't stay to listen to her tell me no. I walked around the side of the van, kneeling down when I saw the familiar white shirt on the ground next to his coat.

There was also something else next to it. I leaned over to pick it up and realized it was a wallet. Obviously it was Danny's. Biting my lip, I tore into it. I wasn't going to steal anything, but I was just going to see if there was anything interesting.

The first thing I saw was his driver's license, also one of those picture holder things. I flipped through the pictures and saw family portrait, one with his red headed sister, one of Tucker and Sam both alone, and then one of him and Sam. Slipping it out, a new wave of slight emotion came over me and I let my hands do what they wanted. The picture ripped in half easily and I smiled triumphantly. Then, standing up, I put the wallet back into his coat pocket and grabbed the shirt along with it.

I walked back around the other side and opened the van door. They were all back in now, Sam in the driver's seat, Tucker in the passenger seat.

"Here," I said, handing the clothes to him. Danny was sitting in the same seat he'd been in, bouncing his head to some unheard music.

"Put them on please," Valerie said.

He laughed, but put his shirt back on, and then his black leather coat. I sat on the left side of Dash, one seat behind him and pretended to stare at my fingernails like they were interesting.

"That was just too weird," Valerie stated.

Tucker rubbed his chin, clearly wanting to say something. I picked a snowflake from my hair, staring at him through the black strands.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, oh!" Tucker said suddenly. "Remember in fifth grade when we used to have Danny sing all those Disney movie songs and we called him our own personal "Disney Radio?"

………………………………

Well, what do you think? I thought it might have been too much because of the whole, Danny stripping part. And then the whole Paulina picture slashing thing went with it, so I didn't have a place for it.

Thanks for reading! You guys are great!

Lateraina Wolf….everyone who emails me is free to email me anytime or instant message me at SToll15. Also, my name is either Adian or LA or Lateraina.

Adios!


End file.
